Ill be your hero
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: What will happen when Finn saves Kurt from two jocks? two shot 3
1. Chapter 1

I'll be your hero

"Why does he have to be so gorgeous? Even from a distance he looks amazing" Kurt thought to himself. He found himself staring at the football player sitting in the corner. Finn Hudson used to be one of the most popular kids in school until he joined glee club, but he had never been as jerky as the others beforehand anyway. He didn't throw people into dumpsters like puck or push people around or into lockers. He didn't throw slushies at the unpopular kids... Often... and he tried to be as nice as he could be without getting beaten up himself.

Finn had always been a bit of an airhead but he wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on around him, the gossip, if there was something wrong with one of his friends, and most of the time he could tell when someone liked him, or was just a friend. As far as Kurt knew this wasn't one of those times, and he was grateful for that. He was also grateful for the fact that although everyone knew he was gay now, nothing had changed. He was still getting slushie facials and took a dumpster dive every couple of days, but it hadn't got any worse, even with Rachael's big mouth telling half the football team when they bought it up. He was still almost invisible, being known only as 'the kid with the high voice' or 'the gay looking one' to all those who weren't in glee club or the few in cheerio's that actually talked to him, like Becky for example. Kurt sighed to himself quietly as Mr Schuster pulled him out of his trance

"and that concludes yet another week of glee, enjoy your weekend and I'll see you all Monday" Everyone gave a false smile and stood up just as the bell went.

Kurt walked up to Mercedes and together they walked down the halls, a smile grew on his face as he remembered what his weekend had in store for him

"I am SO going to enjoy this weekend! I mean come ON! A day at the spa on Sunday and I can finally afford the new collection I've been wanting!" Mercedes chuckled and nodded

"Well, I'll see ya Monday Kurt" Kurt smiled and waved as Mercedes ran to meet up with Quinn and her dad. Kurt sighed and put on his best cover up smile and strolled over to his dad's car. He got on just as two of the jocks started laughing and pointing. The smile on his face fell and he wound the window up hoping the reflections would hide his face

"Hey dad"

"Hey Kurt, you okay?" Kurt smiled and nodded, switching on the radio.

"I'm gunna drop you off at home and I'm going back to work for an hour" Kurt nodded at his dad and looked back out the window. Burt patted his son on the shoulder

"Ignore them Kurt"

"It's not as easy as you think"

"well, it's the weekend now so you won't have to face them for a while" Kurt sighed and looked back out the window as Burt drove towards home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was Saturday morning and Kurt had just bought the new collection he had been waiting forever to buy. He strutted out of the shop with a huge smile on his face. He felt like nothing could break his good mood. He turned the corner to see the two jocks from the day before standing there. He turned on his heel and tried to walk away as calmly and as quickly as he could. A seemingly huge hand grabbed Kurt's arm and spun him around

"Well well, what do we have here?" The first one said

"What do YOU want?" Kurt said, trying to sound as brave as he could

"Let's find out shall we" The other said. He punched Kurt in the stomach and Kurt doubled over, kneeling on the floor. The other went to kick him in the chest but missed when Kurt stuck his arm up in defence. He kicked Kurt's wrist with great force and Kurt screamed out in agony, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kurt received another two blows to his head and he lost count of how many kicks to the stomach and chest.

"This is it" Kurt thought to himself "I always knew they'd be the death of me" He closed his eyes as he felt blood trickle from his eyebrow and lip. He went to stand up but was thrown straight back down with a kick to his chest.

"Aw, is little Kurty crying!" One said. Kurt's eyes filled with fresh tears, only his mother had ever called him that. Kurt hid his face and didn't even look up when he heard someone shout his name. Kurt heard some groans and the faint sound of punching but still he didn't look up. The sounds stopped and Kurt looked up a little. Finn was running over to him, a look of concern on his face. Kurt's already fast heartbeat started speeding up as Finn gently took hold of him and helped him over to his Car. Kurt laid out in the backseat as Finn drove towards his house.

~.~

"Hey what happened out there Kurt?" Finn asked, Concern in his voice.

"They were around the corner waiting for me..." Kurt mumbled through his still slightly bleeding lip. Finn nodded slowly

"Okay, you sure your wrists okay though? It looks really painful, maybe we should get you to the hospital" Kurt flinched as the excruciating pain in his wrist came to his attention. He shook his head

"no! My dad would go nuts!" Finn sighed

"Okay, I think my mum might have had training when she was younger anyway... I'll ask her when we get back to mine" Kurt hit his head against his hand

"Crap!" Finn looked confused

"What's wrong Kurty?" Kurt's eyes widened. Did Finn really just call him Kurty?

"Kurty?..." Finn bit his lip

"Sorry..." Kurt smiled slightly

"It's okay... hey did you happen to pick up the bag that I had?" Finn nodded

"It's in the boot" Kurt sighed with relief and tried to sit up carefully as Finn pulled into the driveway. Finn picked Kurt up from the back of the car, closing the door with his foot. Kurt held on best he could whilst cradling his swollen wrist to his chest, pain still washing over his entire arm.

~.~

Finn carried Kurt into his room in his arms and laid him out on the bed carefully. Kurt gave him a faint pain filled smile and found that Finn couldn't help but smile back. Finn cleared his throat and looked away trying not to blush

"Okay, you wait here I'll go find the first aid kit. Finn left the room awkwardly leaving Kurt to look around. From simply laying on the bed he could tell Finn LOVED his Xbox. There were games and their cases dotted everywhere and there were two controllers at the end of the bed. Also scattered on the floor and on the sides were a load of CD's. Some of them were cringe worthy but most of them seemed to be along the lines of what Finn liked, classic rock etc. Kurt sat himself up a bit and flinched as the pain in his chest became apparent.

Finn came back with the first aid kit and a drink for Kurt. He sat right in front of Kurt and went to work. He took a damp cloth and held it to Kurt's face

"This might hurt a little" Kurt nodded slowly, taking his drink from Finn. Finn dabbed the cloth over the cut on Kurt's eyebrow causing Kurt to flinch slightly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay ill stop if you want" Kurt shook his head

"no go on, it just stung a little" Finn smiled and carefully carried on dabbing at his eyebrow. He then moved to Kurt's lip. Whilst dabbing carefully at his lip, His perfect lip. Finn sighed

"You know, I really think we should get you to a nurse... Your wrist is obviously killing you and I think you need stitches" Kurt huffed but soon a smile came to his face

"Fine, but you're the one that's telling my dad" Finn swallowed

"okay deal" Finn laughed, happy Kurt was finally getting a proper check over but scared about how annoyed Kurt's dad was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

They both got into the car, talking most of the way about their last glee assignment.

"Yeah, and then puck was trying to reach this note, and it was worse than Rachael when she got tonsillitis" Finn said laughing. Kurt was in hysterics, completely ignoring the pain he was feeling. The saying was right, laughter really is the best medicine, or while you still are laughing anyway. By the time they had both calmed down Kurt was in a lot of pain again and his lip and eyebrow were beginning to bleed again. Finn was worried sick about Kurt at this point and Kurt looked like he was holding in pain filled tears.

They pulled up into the hospital and once again Finn carried Kurt's tiny fragile looking body into A&E.

"Excuse me miss? This boy needs to see a nurse right away" Finn said directly at the receptionist.

"Okay sir, would you like to take him round there and lay him out on that stretcher, the waiting room is full with a football team. It might be quieter round there for you two" Finn nodded, said thank you and carried Kurt around to one of the beds.

~.~.~.~.~

30 minutes had passed and by then Kurt was crying in agony into Finn's chest.

"Shh, It'll be okay Kurt, I promise" Finn whispered reassuringly.

"Finn... My eye sights gone all funny... I didn't want to worry you... but I can barely see anything... It's blurry... It could be because of the migraine..." Kurt was cut off by Finn's worried ranting.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Migraine? How bad is it? I need to know these things Kurt" The tears were flowing faster from Kurt's eyes and Finn immediately felt bad.

"Hey, I'm sorry Kurt... I didn't mean to shout" Finn whispered, holding Kurt closer. Through his silent pain filled tears Kurt took a deep breath and took in Finn's smell. He didn't smell much like all of the other football players. They all smelt of gym socks and sweat but Finn didn't. He had his own warm inviting smell. Kurt chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly. He was sitting there, blood dripping with his wrist probably broken and he was thinking about Finn's smell. He looked up from Finn's chest in time to see a nurse walking over to the bed he and Finn were sitting on.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asked, looking at Kurt who was lying out limply. Finn nodded. The nurse smiled.

"Okay would you like to step off the bed and let this young man lay out?" Finn chuckled and stepped off, lying Kurt's head down carefully and soon enough they were off down the corridors of the hospital.

After having a cast put on Kurt's wrist and stitched on his eyebrow, Finn and Kuer finally left the hospital after 3 hours. Once they got into the car Kurt giggled. Finn got into the car and looked at Kurt strangely.

"That cast on too tight or something?" Kurt shook his head.

"Nope! But you do have to tell my dad!" Finn's smile fell. Telling Burt Hummel that his son had just been taken to hospital was never going to be an easy task but Finn had already been in trouble with him once before. Finn took out his cell.

"Fine, type in his number then" Kurt tapped in the number and passed the phone to Finn.

"Good luck!" Kurt said as Finn got out of the car. He pressed the call button.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Mr Hummel? It's Finn, I uh, I need to tell you something..."

~.~.~.~

Finn got back into the car, a look of horror on his face.

"Didn't take it well then?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, no. Well he said to take you back to mine and he's picking you up at about 5 and that if you get in any more trouble and I'm there... well, he wont be taking it so lightly" Kurt bit his lip

"Sorry Finn..." Finn shot him a smile

"It's okay, you're just going to have to explain to him that I was your hero out there" Kurt smiled back and chuckled

"Okay deal" Finn started up the car and switched on the radio and soon enough they were on the road back to Finn's singing along to the few songs they knew.

~.~.~.~.~

They arrived back at Finn's to find his mother sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mom" Finn said.

"Oh, Hey Finn. Sweetie, I need you to..." She turned her head and spotted Kurt standing just behind Finn.

"Oh my goodness! Kurt what happened? Are you okay? Does your father know about this? Do you need..." She was cut off by Finn laughing and shaking his head.

"Mom, calm down, he's fine, I've already taken him to the hospital, he's got a concussion so he's not thinking straight okay?" Kurt smiled at Finn and then at Finn's mom who was smiling sympathetically

"Thank you for being so concerned Mrs Hudson, but im going to be fine" Finn's mom chuckled a little and looked up at Finn as he spoke.

"Okay, well if you need us we'll be up in my room. Burt's coming over in about an hour" Finn said, butting in and putting his arm around Kurt.

"Okay hunni" Finna mom said and with that Kurt and Finn went upstairs.

~.~.~

"Finn?" Kurt said quietly

"Yeah?" Finn replied, looking around at him

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being my hero"

Finn looked a bit shocked but after a few seconds he smiled his crooked, warn smile and pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"I'll always be your hero"

Kurt looked up at Finn in shock. He had finally given up on trying to get Finn to like him and here he was, sitting on his lap, being told that he would always be there for him. Within seconds they both got lost in each others eyes. "Kurt's eyes are just so perfect, his face is so gorgeous" Finn thought to himself. He couldn't help but stare at Kurt's beautiful lips, even with the cut. They looked so soft and so... Kissable...

Finn couldn't control himself anymore. In a single moment their faces were getting closer and cloer until finally their lips touched. Kurt closed his eyes and cherished the moment. Finn's lips started moving, Kurt's following happily behind. Finn pushed Kurt gently back onto the pillow and elevated himself on his arms placed either side of Kurt's headThey continued kissing until finn's tongue slid acoss Kurt's lip, as though asking for entry which of course Kurt granted and soon enough they were in a tongue lock and making out on Finn's bed.

After about 5 to 10 minutes of making out Kurt finally sat up as Finn pulled away.

"Wow" he gasped, unable to say much else. Finn smiled, sitting with his legs out next to kurt. He didn't know what they were going to tell everyone at school but he didn't care. Kurt was his, or at least he would be, and he had just had the most amazing make out session of his life, better than he ever had with Quinn and Rachael put together. Kurt just sat there, grinning to himself, unable to get the huge smile off his face. He had what he had been working to get for at least a year, Finn Hudson.

"I love you" Finn said, looking at Kurt. Kurt's head turned.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" The grin turned to a loving smirk as Finn chuckled.

"Well before we go and make your lips look worse that they are..." Kurt looked at him a little bit confused as he continued to talk.

"I can understand If you don't want to, but... All I want is for you to be mine, and only mine. Would you.. You know.. Want to be?" Kurt gently kissed Finn's cheek.

"Does that answer that?" Finn smiled and flushed a light shade of red. He nodded and touched his lips to Kurt's and soon enough they were back to making out.

"Oh and finn? I love you too"


End file.
